


casual love (no casualties)

by afire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, diner au, fuck 'em up maya, maya got more game than all the boys combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: There is, Maya thinks, a special mix of annoying and embarrassing that can only be achieved when a bunch of boys are together and one of them is trying to impress a girl.





	casual love (no casualties)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irritable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritable/gifts).



There is, Maya thinks, a special mix of annoying and embarrassing that can only be achieved when a bunch of boys are together and one of them is trying to impress a girl.

This is multiplied tenfold when all the boys are trying to impress the  _same_  girl, in some morbid competition to see who can get her number first.

“Can all of you just shut up and decide what you want to eat?” Maya runs the fingers of her right hand through her hair, already exasperated even though they’re only about ten minutes into their little dinner outing.

She knew it was a bad idea from the beginning but the promise of food was just too alluring.

Farkle, who’s arguably the most mellow out of all of them and probably isn’t in on this whole shenanigan, considering he already has a girlfriend, immediately picks up a menu, and, when Maya glares at Lucas, Charlie, and Zay, they all do the same.

“I don’t care what happens, but if any of you get us kicked out because you’re flirting with the waitress, I am going to personally make sure that none of you live to graduate college.”

Maya picks up her own menu, languidly flipping through the pages even though she already knows what she’s going to get: one tuna melt with a double serving of tater tots and a vanilla milkshake.

The waitress (who is  _very_  pretty, even though Maya would never admit it out loud) comes meandering back over and is smiling brightly as she whips out her notepad.

“Hi, I’m Riley, and I’ll be taking care of you today, are you guys ready to order?”

Lucas, who’s sitting at the edge of the booth, directly opposite Maya who’s occupying the other end, smiles his trademark Texan grin as he puts his menu down. “Yes ma’am, we sure are,” he drawls.

To her credit, Riley barely reacts, instead jotting down their orders in some form of shorthand, cycling through the rest of the boys before settling on Maya.

“And, last but not least, how about you?”

Maya rattles off her order quickly, hoping that if Riley leaves as fast as possible, then none of the boys can attempt anything stupid and embarrass her more than they already have simply by existing.

No such luck.

Riley’s just leaving when Lucas speaks up again. “And if I might add, you’re looking lovely tonight ma’am.”

“Oh, thank you.” Riley smiles uncertainly, gaze bouncing between all of them before landing on Maya, who mouths an apology and shrugs, hoping to convey the fact that she is in no way responsible for the actions of these three idiots. “I’ll have your orders out in a bit,” she finally says, and she surreptitiously pats Maya on the shoulder as she leaves, as if to say she totally understands.

“Maybe you guys should leave her alone,” Farkle says, as soon as Riley disappears into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree.” Maya leans back in her seat, absentmindedly picking a pencil out from behind her ear and doodling on her napkin. “She’s here to work and earn money, not deal with you assholes.”

“Well, this asshole is getting her number by the end of the night,” Lucas says, looking extremely satisfied with himself. “First compliment is the best compliment.”

“I don’t know dude, didn’t look like she was very interested.” Charlie picks up a straw and twirls it between his fingers. “I think you struck out.”

It’s at this moment that Riley reappears, toting their drinks. Maya grins, temporarily forgetting her current predicament in her rush to get some sugar into her system. She’s too busy sticking a straw into her glass to notice Riley smiling adoringly at her enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, her peaceful milkshake reverie is broken when Charlie loudly clears his throat, and Maya has to supress a groan at what she knows is coming. God, this whole outing is a disaster, she should've never left the house, cold pizza is better than this humiliation.

"Hey, darling."

His voice is smooth and low and Maya almost gags but manages to refrain from doing so. Instead she chances a glance at Farkle, who looks almost as uncomfortable as she is, and he shrugs helplessly, hiding behind his cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Charlie is still talking.

"So, yeah, give us a ring sometime."

It looks like he's passed his number, messily scrawled on a napkin in colour pencil, to Riley, and the girl in question grimaces for a second before her customer-service-grin wipes all traces of previous emotion off her face. Wow, Maya is impressed, if someone had tried to pull that on her she'd have emptied their cup over their head.

One of the many reasons why she doesn't work in customer service.

Riley disappears back into the kitchen and Maya lets her head fall to the sticky table. "Please, no more, leave her alone."

"Don't worry, I think I won." Charlie is beaming proudly, sticking his chest out like some sort of ridiculous peacock. "I’ll be getting a text any minute now."

"Or not," Lucas says, biting back a grin. "She just tossed your napkin into the trash."

"What?"

"Saw it with my own two eyes."

"No way!" Charlie stands up in his seat, trying to look into the kitchen, and Maya leans over to shove him back down, swatting him on the shoulder.

"Shut up and sit down! You're going to get us kicked out, and then I'm going to kick your teeth out."

"But-"

"Oh, boo hoo, a girl didn't want your number, suck it up! One more word out of you and I'm going to drag you outside myself."

Charlie slumps into his seat, arms crossed, and Maya goes back to her milkshake with a satisfied huff, picking up the pen she'd dropped and continuing the little doodle she'd started on her napkin a couple minutes ago.

By the time Riley returns with their food, Maya's got a pretty cute approximation of a kitten playing the guitar on her tissue, and she's so distracted by trying to shade it in properly that she doesn’t notice it when Riley leans in to slide the plate of tuna melt in front of her.

"Hey, that's really good."

Maya jumps, and her pen almost goes flying across the diner's linoleum floors, but she manages to get a grip, both on the writing utensil and herself. "Oh! Uh, thanks! For the compliment and the food." She picks up her napkin so her tuna melt and tater tots can sit directly in front of her. "You can have it if you want."

Riley's face lights up in a grin. "Really? It's yours, though!"

"I've drawn kittens and guitars tons of times, really. Here, take it."

"Thanks!" Riley tucks the drawing into the front pocket of her apron, beaming sunnily, and Maya can't help but blush, leaning into her food in order to hide it.

Of course, the moment is broken when Zay speaks up.

She's going to kill each and every single one of these boys, except Farkle, he's being polite and studiously ignoring everyone in favour of eating his blueberry muffin.

"Hey, so, are you interested in skateboarding?"

The segue is  _so fucking bad_  Maya almost wants to scream. To her credit, Riley just shakes her head politely. "No, I've never thought about it before."

"Well, I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself, I could bring you to the skatepark to try it out?"

Maya looks up just in time to see Riley's split-second frown and decides to save her.

"She's not interested, Zay."

The boy splutters, turning to her with an incredulous look. "Maya-!"

"I said, she's not interested." Maya's tone is stern and serious, and she will not hesitate to rough her friend up in the parking lot for going after a girl even after she expresses explicit disinterest in his advances.

Zay relents, going back to his food, and Riley shoots Maya a grateful smile, one that she waves away with a 'what can you do?' sort of gesture.

The rest of the meal is spent in a terse silence that Maya can't be bothered to break, because honestly everyone here deserves to stew in a little tension for all their antics today.

At the end of the whole thing, she demands an extra tenner from all of them to put into Riley's tips to compensate her for everything she's had to deal with, and they grumble, but everyone hands it over, except Farkle who just gives her enough for his food, which is fair.

They gather around the counter to pay, and Maya stops short of verbally apologising because it's not her fault her friends are douchebags sometimes.

"Oh, and here, this is yours." Maya shoves the wad of cash over, and Riley's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Tips, y'know, from these dicks." She jerks her thumb back to point at the boys, who are all still standing behind her looking surly and disgruntled. "They're sorry for all the shit they pulled."

Maya elbows Charlie in the ribs and he jumps, before muttering his own apology. Lucas and Zay, sensing what's about to come, echo him.

Riley smiles, more genuinely this time, though when she speaks she's looking Maya directly in the eye. "Thank you," she says, and then her grin widens and she reaches into her pocket. "Hold on, I've got something for you as well."

Maya waits, frowning in puzzlement, then confusion when Riley gives her a napkin. She sees the little kitten and the guitar and opens her mouth to ask the obvious question, when the other girl flips it over on the counter to show a series of digits, looking very much like a phone number.

"Call me," she says with a wink, and Maya can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

She has to run across the parking lot, throw Farkle into the backseat, and lock the car in order to escape the boys, but the looks on their faces and the new number in her phone are both entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I threw together because Nicole said she wanted me to finish it, so props to her for this. Inspired by that one Tumblr post, I'm sure you've seen it. In the meantime, if you wanna say hi or make a request, anything like that, feel free to come talk to me [@softpluto](http://taylorswift.co.vu) on Tumblr where I hang out and reblog gay things.
> 
> Until next time, catch ya' on the flipside!


End file.
